I'm Foreign?
by Eddy13
Summary: In a crazy plan to stay in Ponyville, Rainbow Dash ends up falling for her best friend.
1. The Crazy Situation

It was an ordinary day in Ponyville. Everypony was going about their daily routines, the schoolfoals were on their way to the schoohouse (among them were the recently 'marked' Cutie Mark Crusaders and their former-bullies-turned-new-friends Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon), and shopowners were opening their stores for another day of business.

At the outskirts of the city, glittering beautifully like the crystals it was made of, was the Castle of Friendship, home of Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship, and headquarters of her and her fellow Bearers of Harmony.

Inside, the morning was going as it usually did at the castle. The six friends were at the kitchen table, enjoying a hearty breakfast of pancakes.

Of course, the meal could've gone better if some ponies would behave a little more civilized.

"Really, Rainbow Dash" Rarity said in disapproval "Do you have to be such a messy eater?"

Said Pegasus was chowing down on her stack of pancakes face first, eating like a pig with her nose buried in the pile. Within an indignant snort, Rainbow pulled her syrup covered muzzle over of her meal to give the unicorn who addressed her a look.

"Hey," she said insulted "You know I get excited when we have pancakes. This is just the way I usually eat them."

"Still, Rainbow," Fluttershy said softly from Rainbow's left. "It wouldn't hurt if you ate them a little less messy."

Dash swallowed her mouthful.

"Sorry" she said as she wiped the syrup off her face, "I've been living by myself for so long, my table manners haven't really bothered me."

"That does make sense." Twilight said from her place at the table, "Unlike the rest of us who have needed to develop neater eating habits, Rainbow Dash is the only one who lives alone. I mean, Spike and I are together here at the castle."

"Sweetie Belle frequently visits me at my boutique" Rarity said.

"I, of course, live with my family at Sweet Apple Acres" Applejack imputed.

"Oh, and I'm staying with the Cakes at Sugarcube Corner!" Pinkie Pie cried excitedly.

"But what about Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked as she pointed to her fellow Pegasus, "She doesn't live with anypony else."

"Yes, but I do have all my animal friends at my home." Fluttershy pointed out, "And I need to eat nicely in order to set a good example for them." What she didn't add was there were times when she did get lonely at her cottage. "You don't do the same with Tank?"

Rainbow shrugged "He's so cool with whatever I do it doesn't bother him".

"Gotta say, Ah feel sorry for yah, Dash" Applejack commented "Living all by yerself in that big cloud house. Heck, with Tank still continuing his-"

"Don't. Say. It" Rainbow Dash said threateningly.

"With him going through his _thing_ ," Applejack said carefully "you've got to be pretty lonely up there."

"Yeah" Pinkie Pie pointed out "You don't know what you're missing by living with somepony else. I'm always having fun with the Cakes over at Sugarcube Corner."

"Eh" Rainbow Dash shrugged, "I'm okay with being by myself. And when Tank comes back, things will be like they were before."

Just then, there was a knock at the front door of the castle.

"Who could that be at this time of day?" Twilight wondered as she and the others trotted to the door.

Opening the door, the six friends saw a certain crosseyed mailpony hovering outside.

"Derpy?" Twilight asked in confusion "What are you doing here?"

"I was checking to see if Rainbow Dash was here" Derpy explained. "I went to her cloudhouse and she wasn't there."

"Yeah, I'm right, Derpy" Rainbow Dash said as she approached the Pegasus "Why do you want to see me?"

"I got an urgent letter for you" Derpy said as she pulled an envelope out of her saddlebag and passed it to Rainbow Dash, "I was told to give it to you as soon as I could."

"Well, thanks Derpy" Dash said as she inspected the letter in her hooves.

"Well, gotta go" Derpy said as she turned to leave "I have a lot more mail that needs delivering."

"Ooh, stop over at Sugarcube Corner when you're finished!" Pinkie Pie called out "I'll have a fresh batch of blueberry muffins ready by then!"

"Thanks, Pinkie! Oof!" Derpy shook her head after bumping into a tree "I've really got to do something about these screwy eyes!"

"Oh, that Derpy" Rainbow shook her head as the six friends walked back into the castle.

"What's the letter say, Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

"Give me a moment" Rainbow Dash said as she studied the letter in her hooves. Deciding to bite the bullet, Rainbow tore the envelope open and looked at the letter.

"Huh, it's from City Hall" the cyan pegasus commented as she read, "It says they need me to come down and see them on something important as soon as possible."

"Well, if it's that important, we should probably get you over there now" Twilight said as she lead the way back to the door, "It's not good to keep government ponies waiting."

"Gee, Rainbow" Fluttershy said nervously as she walked by her fellow Pegasus, "I'm a little worried. What do you suppose this is about? Nothing bad I hope."

Rainbow Dash scoffed. "Relax, Fluttershy. They probably just want to talk to me about the weather schedule next week. I'm sure it's nothing serious."

* * *

"I'm sorry, but you're not a legal citizen of Ponyville."

"WHAT?!" Rainbow Dash shrieked to the pony behind the counter, requiring Rarity and Applejack to hold her back to keep her from strangling him, "What do you mean I'm not a legal citizen?! I've been living here for five years and nopony said anything before!"

"Yes" the pony said calmly "But it seems that during your friend Pinkie Pie's organizing of our records, it was discovered that your citizenship was invalid."

Rainbow Dash shot a vicious glare at the nervously smiling party pony. "You just _had_ to be as organized as Twilight, didn't you?"

"Oopsies" was the only response Rainbow got from Pinkie.

With a sigh, Rainbow Dash turned back to the pony. "Still, how could my citizenship be invalid? I passed my citizenship test with, if you'll pardon the pun, flying colors when I moved here."

"While you did pass your test, there was an error in the approval stage" the pony said as he took out a paper and placed in on the counter.

Looking at it, the six friends saw the paper had Dash's hoofwriting on it.

"So, this is the form that I needed to fill out to complete my citizenship" Rainbow Dash commented "What's the problem?"

"If you'll notice, you'll see you signed your name on the final line in **print** " the pony explained.

"Yeah, so?"

"The rules state that final signatures _must_ be signed in cursive" the pony answered.

Rainbow Dash's jaw fell open.

"You mean just because I didn't sign my name in some silly, fancy language, my citizenship doesn't count?!" Rainbow Dash shouted angrily, once again needing to be restrained by Applejack and Rarity.

"I'm sorry, but rules are rules" the pony said sympathetically, "You are to be deported back to Cloudsdale in twenty four hours."

With wide eyes and a shocked expression on her face, Rainbow Dash looked to her friends, who looked to her sadly.

* * *

"I can't believe it" Rainbow Dash said at Sugarcube Corner, "I'm being deported! I'm being forced to leave Ponyville!"

"Well, it is your own fault for not filling out that form properly" Twilight commented.

Rainbow Dash glared at the alicorn "Oh, and I'm sure _you_ filled out your citizenship form perfectly."

"Actually," Twilight slowly admitted "Princess Celestia approved my citizenship when I first came here."

Banging her head on the table, Rainbow Dash groaned as her friends tried to be comforting.

"Don't be too upset, Rainbow" Fluttershy tried to say optimistically "Just because you can't live in Ponyville anymore doesn't mean you can't visit."

"It still won't be the same" Rainbow Dash grumbled, "I wouldn't be allowed to stay here with all my friends, including all of you."

"Ah admit that it won't be the same without yah living here" Applejack admitted.

"Yeah, we'll really miss you, Dashie" Pinkie Pie said with a droopy mane.

"Still, it will be hard," Rarity spoke up slowly "but I'm sure we can still make being friends work."

"Uh, I just thought of something" Spike piped up, "How do you think this will affect you all being the Bearers of Harmony?"

This caused the six ponies to stop and look to each other with worried looks.

"That...was actually something I hadn't considered" Twilight said.

"Hey, don't worry, girls" Rainbow Dash commented, "Even far away, I'm still the Element of Loyalty. If you ever need me, I'll come a running." She then sighed "So let's make my last hours here in Ponyvilee memorable."

The others were about to respond when suddenly, a voice expressing its usual cheerfulness and excitement, exploded.

"Wait a minute!"

"What is it, Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"There's still a way you can stay in Ponyville!" the party pony said happily.

The others looked up with a optimism at Pinkie's words.

"Really? There is?!" a relieved Rainbow Dash asked loudly "What is it?!"

"Easy" Pinkie Pie said with her usual cheerful smile "All you have to do is get married."

...

"WHAT?!" Rainbow Dash cried in shock.

"You can gain citizenship by marrying a legal resident of Ponyville" Pinkie Pie explained "Then you won't have to leave."

"Pinkie, that's brilliant!" Rarity cried.

"Way to come up with the answer, girl" Applejack said.

"Are you kidding? That's crazy!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "Even for Pinkie's zany ideas!"

"While I'll agree that the idea is a bit ridiculous" Twilight commented "I don't see what other choice you have if you want to stay."

"Still, marriage?" Rainbow Dash replied, "I may want to stay in Ponyville, but I don't want to spend the rest of my life married!"

"You wouldn't have to" Twilight explained, "All you'd have to do is go with the marriage until your citizenship is approved, then you can get an annulment."

"I don't know" Dash said, still unsure.

"Rainbow...it looks like it's your only hope" Fluttershy said softly.

After a moment of consideration, Rainbow Dash's eyes narrowed in determination.

"Alright, I'll do it" Rainbow Dash said with conviction.

"Great, now you just need to find a pony willing to marry you within less than twenty four hours" Pinkie Pie said before adding "Give or take a few seconds."

"Oy" Rainbow Dash shook her head as she walked to the door "Then I better start searching". She then stopped "But I don't know that many stallions."

"Well, it doesn't exactly have to be a _stallion_ you marry, Dear" Rarity commented with a blush.

Rainbow Dash's eyes went wide "Whoa, whoa. Mares can marry...mares?"

"You never knew?" Applejack asked with a raised eyebrow. "Princess Celestia approved that law over a thousand years ago."

"Yeah, how do you think Lyra and Bon Bon have been together all this time?" Pinkie Pie asked like it was obvious.

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow "They're married? I just thought they had an overly affectionate friendship." She then sighed, "Well, I better get started. Still, it shouldn't be too hard. With a reputation like mine, somepony in this town has to be willing to have Rainbow Dash as a wife."

* * *

"Sorry Rainbow" Thunderlane said sympathetically, "but I'm already in a serious relationship with Derpy."

* * *

"I'm afraid I haven't no intentions to ever get married" Timer Turner said.

* * *

"I'm not ready for marriage" Noteworthy replied.

* * *

"Sorry, Dash" Flitter said, "but Cloudchaser and I don't swing that way."

* * *

"Regrettably" Berry Punch hiccuped as she held up a bottle of cider, "I've already found my one true love."

* * *

"Vinyl Scratch and I are...unavailable to help you" Octavia replied with a nervous smile.

* * *

"Ah man!" Rainbow Dash groaned back at the castle, having asked every available pony she could think of, "I can't believe nopony in town was willing to have Rainbow Dash for a wife!"

"Hmm, well, I guess ideas like this _do_ look better on paper" Pinkie Pie admitted.

"Great" Rainbow Dash shook her head sadly "I've spent over twenty two hours searching the entire city for a pony to marry and found nothing. Now I'm going to be deported in less than an hour!"

"Well, why don't you just hide away and not let yourself be deported?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Twilight shook her head "Then she'd get into even more trouble, Pinkie. She'd be considered a fugitive of the law."

"Then I guess I have no choice" Rainbow surrendered "I better go to my cloudhouse and pack my things. It was nice living here, guys."

As Rainbow Dash sadly trotted to the door of the castle, her five friends turned to each other.

"Poor gal" Applejack commented, "While it's nice that mah barn won't be knocked down by her stunts anymore, it's going to be different with her gone."

"I wish there was something we could do to help her" Rarity said.

"But what?" Twilight asked. "Finding a pony to marry was pretty much her only chance."

"Hey, you're a princess, Twilight" Pinkie Pie said, "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"I'd really not like to abuse my power like that" Twilight admitted, "Even if it is for a friend."

"Do you have any ideas, Fluttershy?" Rarity asked, but didn't receive a response "Fluttershy?"

Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie all turned to see Fluttershy staring at the retreating form of Rainbow Dash, her eyes looking on with sympathy. Suddenly, they took on a look of determination before Fluttershy ran up to Dash.

"Rainbow, wait!" the shy Pegasus called out, getting the cyan pony's attention, "I'll help you."

Rainbow couldn't help but chuckle, "Thanks for the offer, Flutters, but if Pinkie Pie's idea for me to get married won't work, then what can you..."

"It _will_ work!" Fluttershy said in an unnaturally loud voice, surprising Rainbow Dash and the others before she got softer "I...I'll do it."

Rainbow Dash looked to her fellow Pegasus before the demure pony looked to her with a gaze of conviction.

" _I'll_ marry you."

* * *

 **A/N: The plot of this story is based on one of my favorite " _Rocko's Modern Life_ " episodes, ' _Kiss me, I'm Foreign_ '. If you've seen the episode, you know what I'm talking about.**


	2. Awkward Wedding

Rainbow Dash and the others stood with wide eyes at Fluttershy, stunned by her declaration. Finally, Rainbow Dash spoke.

"Y- _You'll_ marry me?"

"Yes" Fluttershy answered quietly, "Since nopony else in town would, I'll do it so you can stay."

Rainbow Dash looked to Fluttershy with a concerned expression. "Are you sure you want to, Fluttershy?"

"Yes" Fluttershy nodded assuringly. "I'm positive I want to do this. Anything to keep you from being deported."

"Fluttershy" Rainbow muttered as her look of shock slowly turned to one of gratitude before she scooped her fellow Pegasus up into a grateful hug.

"Thank you, Flutters" she said sincerely, "You really are a true pal."

"That's very noble of you, Shy" Applejack said as she and the others walked up to the Pegasi.

"Indeed," Rarity added, "You really are doing a good thing by helping Rainbow Dash like this."

"Yeah, Dashie gets to stay!" Pinkie Pie was cheering.

"Now all we need to do is go back down to City Hall and tell that pony in the Department of Immigration" Twilight said.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Walking up to it, Spike answered, revealing it to be the Department of Immigration official from yesterday.

"Ah, there you are, Miss Dash" he said. "The chariot to take you back to Cloudsdale is outside."

"You went to the trouble of tracking her down to make sure she was deported?" Twilight asked in surprise.

"You'd be surprised how many ponies try to get out of this" the official replied.

"Yeah, well I don't need to leave now" Rainbow said confidentially, "I'm getting married."

"Is that a fact?" the official inquired. "Well then, who's the lucky pony?"

"That would be me" Fluttershy said shyly.

"Really? Well then, you've certainly found a very lovely pony to marry, Miss Dash" the official said sincerely, "Congratulations to the both of you."

"So when do I get my new citizenship?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, following your marriage, filling out the necessary paperwork would take about...three weeks."

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's eyes went wide.

"Three weeks?!" they cried in unison.

"Wow, you two are already acting cute" the official said before turning, "Good luck, you two love birds."

With that, he was gone. After Spike closed the door, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy looked to each other with matching shocked expressions.

"We...We have to be married..." Fluttershy started.

"...for three weeks?!" Rainbow finished.

"Hey, it won't be that tough" Applejack said soothingly, "Shoot, that time will just fly on by and you'll be back to your normal lives in no time."

"And in the meantime" Pinkie Pie said optimistically, "You two can have oodles of fun playing 'house'!"

"Well, in any case," Twilight spoke up, "Let's get to work on the wedding so we can get it out of the way."

"Alright" Rainbow Dash conceded as the six ponies walked through the castle's great halls "But nothing fancy!"

* * *

Within half an hour, the six friends had set up a makeshift ceremony. Applejack was on Rainbow's side, Rarity on Fluttershy's, with Twilight in the middle and Pinkie Pie as the witness while Spike played music with the player piano he had used to fool the yaks.

"Good thing being a princess allows me to perform ceremonies like this" Twilight said.

"Yeah, well, let's get it done already" Rainbow Dash said in a snippy tone "I'm just glad no other pony is around to see this."

Twilight was about to appear when suddenly, Pinkie Pie appeared hold a large wrapped package.

"Ooh, I found this on the steps!" she said excitedly. "I think it's a wedding present!"

"What?" Rainbow asked with a raised eyebrow "Who'd send a gift? Nopony knows about this yet."

"Ooh, I wonder what's inside!" Pinkie Pie said as she looked over the package.

Little did she know that she'd get her answer. At that moment, the lid of the package burst off and colorful smoke and mist shot out of the package. The colorful smoke flew around the room before landing in the center, which a figure appeared out of.

"Surprise!" the familiar being cried in excitement.

"Discord?" Rainbow Dash in shock combined with detestment "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I'd miss the wedding of my dear friend Fluttershy, would you?" he asked with syrupy tone as he ruffled the canary yellow pony's mane "What kind of friend would I be if I did? In any event, congratulations are in order for the two of you. Rainbow Dash is marrying a truly wonderful mare and Fluttershy is saving her closest friend, well, second closest after me, from being kicked out of Ponyville. Oh, what a beautiful occasion this is!"

Rainbow Dash glared at the draconequus. "Eavesdropping again, huh?"

"Well, how else am I suppose to keep an ear out for what's happening with my friends?" Discord asked as one of his ears appeared in his taloned hand before he reattached it to his head.

"How about asking?" Applejack retaliated.

"Oh" Discord scoffed, "Asking questions is so passe. In any case, it looks like I showed up just in time." he said as he looked around at the empty and vacant hall. "But don't worry, I can fix this up."

"No! Wait!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

Unfortunately, it was too late as Discord had already snapped his fingers. In a bright flash, the entire hall was decorated in yellow and blue streamers, a large banner that said 'Congratulations, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash' was dangling over the balcony, off to the side was a long table with refreshments, complete with a wedding cake that had figures shaped like Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy in a romantic embrace on top, nearly the entire population of Ponyville was sitting bewildered in a rows of seats that Discord had provided, each one dressed in their best, Twilight was dressed in a regal gown and Rarity and Applejack were dressed as bridesmaids.

"There" Discord said approvingly. "Much better. Marvelous!"

"Hey!" Applejack cried as she felt the top of her head "Give me back mah hat!"

"Fine" Discord scoffed "Ruin the atmosphere with your country look."

"Onree varmint" Applejack grumbled as her Stetson re-materialized.

"I have to admit though" Rarity said as she looked over the dress she was wearing "He does make great outfits sometimes."

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were wearing matching wedding gowns, Rainbow Dash grinding her teeth as her face turned red.

"Do you know how embarrassing this is?!" she shouted at the reformed lord of chaos.

"Hmm" Discord looked over her with a paw to his chin, "I see your point." With a snap of his fingers, Rainbow's dress was replaced with a suit and top hat "You're more of a tuxedo mare anyway."

Rainbow Dash growled. "I am not going through this like this!"

"Fine" Discord shrugged. "Don't get married and get deported if that's what you want."

With a sigh, Rainbow Dash turned to Fluttershy "Let's get this over with so he'll get out of here."

"Ooh, wait a moment" Discord said before appearing off to the side, dressed as a director, a clone at his side operating a camera. "We mustn't forget to document the happy memory. Pinkie, would you be dear and use this?" he asked the party pony as a take marker appeared in her hooves.

"Okie-dookie!" Pinkie Pie went along with the fun before running up to the camera. "Flutter and Dashie's Wedding, Take One!" she said before clapping the marker, on her hoof "Ouch!"

"And action" Discord cried through a bullhorn.

"Ahem" Twilight cleared her throat before addressing the two Pegasi. "Do you, Fluttershy, take Rainbow Dash to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" the demure mare squeaked in embarrassment, but it was loud enough for all to hear.

Twilight then turned to Rainbow Dash, "And do you, Rainbow Dash, take Fluttershy to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Rainbow Dash grumbled for a moment, before muttering something under her breath.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"I said 'I do!' Rainbow Dash yelled, red in the face.

"Very well" Twilight said "By the power vested in me as a princess of Equestria, I now pronounce you mare and mare."

"Whew" Rainbow Dash said with relief before turning to Fluttershy "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Wait a minute!" Discord cried as he appeared in front of them with his camera "You forgot the best part!" Seeing the confused looks on the mares faces, he said "What are you waiting for? Kiss the bride!"

"No way!" Rainbow Dash shouted at the draconequus "This situation has been embarrassing enough as it is!"

"Rainbow" Fluttershy said soothingly "Let's just do it and be done with it."

Dash sighed "Fine."

Closing their eyes, the mares leaned forward and gave each other a quick peck on the lips.

"Whoo Hoo!" Discord cried happily before ejecting a DVD from the camera "That's going in my library of good times with my friends! Oh, almost forgot, can't forget these!"

Looking down, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy saw golden bands on their forelegs. Rolling her eyes, Rainbow Dash led Fluttershy out of the castle...where they found Discord standing on the steps throwing bird seed at them.

"Congratulations, you two lovebirds!" the spirit of chaos cried before making a chariot with a sign that said 'Just Married' on the back and cans tied to the fender.

With a groan, Rainbow Dash led her new wife into the chariot.

"Ooh, ooh! Wait a minute!" Discord called out "Fluttershy, the bouquet!"

Deciding to humor her friend, Fluttershy tossed the bouquet she was holding over her shoulder, which Discord immediately caught.

"Whoo hoo!" he cried in excitement "I'm next to walk down the aisle!" With a final snap of his fingers, Discord had the chariot carry Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy off to Fluttershy's cottage before waving good bye to them "Take care, you two lucky kids!"

"Did yah really have to put 'em through all that, Discord?" Applejack asked the draconequus as she walked up to him. "It seemed downright awkward."

"Oh, I don't know." Discord said with a mysterious look in his eye "I get the feeling that before this whole marriage business is over, they'll be thanking me for this."

Then, with a chuckle, he vanished, leaving Applejack to wonder what he meant.

* * *

 **A/N: Discord wasn't originally going to be in this chapter, with the awkwardness going to be mainly with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy being embarrassed about going through the wedding. But after thinking about it, Discord's inclusion not only adds a lot of fun and a lot more awkwardness, but also starts building the foundation of something more between Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.**


End file.
